El último día es el mejor si estoy contigo
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Roxas consigue renacer con un corazón, pero este se encuentra vacío por causa de alguien, esa persoa que siempre estubo con él, ¿y si solo tubiese un día más para estar con esa persona?  -Abrazame, abrazame tan fuerte como puedas


Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, si así fuese Naminé habría muerto hace bastante tiempo y Axel y Roxas vivirían juntitos.

"quería ver a Roxas el era el único que me caía bien, él me hacía sentir como si tuviese corazón". Y con esas palabras, Axel, el número VIII de la Organización XIII, la ráfaga de llamas danzantes, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que la Organización XIII había sido destruida cuando Roxas y Namine pudieron volver a vivir con un corazón gracias a la magia de Yen Sid.

Los días pasaban para el grupo de amigos en Destiny Islands, riendo, jugando, gastando bromas a los demás niños, pero aunque no lo pareciese por su fingida sonrisa Roxas se sentía solo, poco le importaba la mano de Namine entrelazada con la suya, poco le importaban las demás chicas de la isla que lo acosaban a todas horas, daba igual estar con un grupo de gente pues siempre le faltaba alguien.

-Axel…-decía siempre antes de dormirse con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Pasaron los días y Roxas apenas conseguía disimular el vacío de su nuevo corazón. Un día mientras veía la puesta de sol desde la palmera de Destiny Islands pudo recordar una conversación que tubo con Axel poco antes de abandonar la Organización.

" –_oye Roxas-le llamó el pelirrojo captando su atención-me han hablado de un mundo donde vive un hada poderosísima capaz de grandes cosas que cumple deseos_

_-¿Ah si?-dijo mirándole atentamente-¿y que le pedirías?_

_-Pues tener un corazón-no supo nunca por que pero esa respuesta le dolió-me gustaría tener un corazón para luego dárselo a la persona más importante para mí._

_-¿Saix?_

_-No, a ti-dijo haciendo que el rubio se ruborizase- seguro que contigo mi corazón estaría seguro"_

Roxas entonces salió corriendo hacia la puerta de los mundos dejándo atrás a unos sorprendidos Riku, Sora, Kairi y Naminé. Sin preámbulos se dirigió a The World Who Never Was, atravesando aquellos pasillos que tantos recuerdos le traían, las explosiones de Vexen en su laboratorio, Marluxia y su plan de hacer un invernadero, Larxene mangándole libros a Zexion mientras este perseguía a Demyx por no dejarle tranquilo.

Llegó a la gran biblioteca de Zexion, llamada así por que era el único que la usaba y la cuidaba, y con cuidado, sin hacer ruído busco información sobre las hadas de los mundos, estaba casi sin esperanzas cuando ante él apareció la famosa Hada Azul, el hada descrita por Axel.

-Mundo de marionetas-dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia ese mundo

Llegó a ese mundo tan rápido como pudo, casi sin hacer caso a las reglas de tráfico intergalácticas, y allí se puso a buscar como loco a esa famosa hada.

-¡EH eso es mío!-gritó alguien sobresaltando a Roxas-devuélvemelo

-No, no creo que lo haga

A lo lejos un niño era burlado por dos personas que le habían quitado unos libros, de un golpe Roxas se apoderó de los libros y mandó muy lejos a los maleantes.

-Muchas gracias-dijo el niño que era ¿de madera?-me llamo Pinocho

-Yo soy Roxas

-Pareces preocupado Roxas,¿te pasa algo?

-Es que busco a alguien

-¿A quien?, puedo ayudarte

Roxas se lopensó un momento para luego aceptar la ayuda de Picnocho quien conocía al hada azul.

-Un amigo me dijo que hay que desear de corazón que apareciese, sino, no aparecerá-dijo Picnocho antes de irse, pues ya se hacía tarde y entregándole un papel a Roxas-esta canción la cantó una migo mío y el hada apareció pruébalo.

-Gracias Pino

Roxas miró la letra una y otra vez, hasta que se hizo muy de noche y ya nadie había en las calles.

-Si a una estrella pides tu, un deseo con su luz lo que pidas al soñar, a ti vendrá

Cuando sueñes ya veras cualquier cosa se hará real, si lo pides de corazón se hará real-comenzó a cantar pensando en Axel, en todo lo que habían vivido juntos- Estrella azul

todo es posible, a quienes amas tu les da su luz Y si al cielo miras hoy podrás ver tu estrella azul tu deseo se cumplirá si tienes fe si tienes fe.

Una luz cálida iluminó la calle y allí ante Roxas se alzaba bella y radiante el Hada azul.

-¿Eres tu quien me ha llamado?-pregunto con voz tierna

-s-si, me llamo Roxas-dijo- y me gustaría pedirte un deseo

-Eres puro de corazón, tu dirás lo que quieres

-Me gustaría que reviviese a mi amigo Axel, por favor, me siento tan vacío si él-dijo a punto de llorar

-Mi querido niño, no puedo hacer lo que me pides-le dijo algo afligida- mis poderes no pueden tanto, darle la vida a alguien que ya no existe es muy complicado.

-Porfavor-rogó roxas en el suelo-es tan insoportable este vacío

-Mi querido niño-dijo el hada haciendole alzar la cabeza- quiazas pueda hacer otra cosa, puedo darle únicamente un día de vida

-¿solo un día?-preguntó Roxas

-Si, pero un día con la persona que tu corazón ansía pude ser el más hermoso de todos-dijo-¿quieres que lo haga?

-Si, por favor-dijo

-Entonces vuelve al lugar donde una vez morásteis juntos, el despertará con el primer rayo de sol.

Roxas le dio las gracias, y partió al castillo de la Organización, con rapidez buscó la habitación de Axel, encontrando al pelirrojo dormido, profundamente, se acercó con cautela a él y deslizó su mano por el rostro de su amigo. AL contacto Axel abrió los ojos, encontrando a un roxas lloroso.

-¿Roxas?-preguntó algo descolocado-¿porqué lloras?

-¡Axel!-gritó abrazando al mayor-Axel que alegría, que alegría

-Ni que me hubiese muerto-dijo en broma-vamos a desayunar tengo hambre, y deja de llorar

Roxas y Axel bajaron al comedor, cogidos de la mano, el rubio se sorprendió al oír ruido en el comedor, y más aún al ver que estaban allí todos los miembros de la Organización desayunando.

¿Qué hacéis cogidos de la mano?-inquirió Xigbarg con voz pícara-tortolitos

Y a ti que más te dá tuerto-le espetó Axel apretando aún más la mano de un sonrojado Roxas

Oye ayer hubo un acidente de tren-dijo Demyx-¿queréis ver a las víctimas?

Claro que si-dijo Larxene arrepintiéndose en el acto, pues Demyx, muy gracioso él, le mostró su desayuno masticado en la boca-¡CERDO!

Al rato Demyx se refugiaba tras Zexyon de los taques de Larxene.

El día fue genial para Roxas, se lo pasó muy bien con sus compañeros, ugando a las cartas con Luxord, haciendo travesuras a Vexen junto a Axel y a Demyx y huyendo de este y de Saix, pero lo mejor fue estar con Axel, por eso tomó una decisión.

Escribió una carta a Sora, donde le explicaba todo y la mando a Destiny Islands junto a la nave gumi.

-Adiós chicos.

Bajó a la sala redonda y allí descubrió al resto de la Organización sumida en un sueño del que ya no despertarían, Axel era el único despierto, y a duras penas.

-Es hora de irse-dijo con aire melancólico-me lo he pasado genial.

-Axel.., no por favor no te vallas-dijo Roxas volviendo a llorar- yo, no puedo estar sin ti, eres lo que más quiero

Notó los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, le estaba besando, y se sentía tan bien.

-Es mi destino-le susurró al oido para luego sentarse apoyando la espalda en la pared

-Pues entonces abrazame-dijo el rubio-abrazame tan fuerte como puedas y no me sueltes, así estaremos juntos

Axel hizo lo que Roxas pedía, le abrazó fuerte.

-Renaceremos juntos-le dijo Axel-nada me separará de ti,¿lo captas?

-Lo capto-rió Roxas antes de ellos también sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Solo había sido un día, pero ese día se sumaba a los otros tantos que habían sido tan felices al lado de la ráfaga de llamas danzantes.

¿Merece comentarios?


End file.
